tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marshall, Sons
Marshall, Sons & Co. of Gainsborough in Lincolnshire were formerly manufacturers of steam tractors, Agricultural machinery and Engines. of 1908 at the Newark Vintage show in 2008]] History Marshall, Sons & Co. of Gainsborough were manufacturers of a range of Steam tractors and Engines. The companies early attempt at an Internal combustion engined tractor was the huge Marshall Colonial of 1908. This huge 70 hp Prairie monster was built for export mainly to Australia and New Zealand and few have survived from the 300 built. One example (pictured) is in the Robert Crawford collection and is occasional exhibited at shows such as the special Marshall gathering at Newark Vintage Tractor and Heritage Show in 2008, were it won the Old Glory prize for the oldest tractor at the Show. Before going on to build the Field Marshall range of tractors. (see separate Article) Agricultural machinery in 2008]] 2010]] Marshalls built a range of agricultural machinery in addition to their range of portable and traction engines. The best known product were; * Threshing machines. * Circular saw benches Steam Engine Model range Details of production and range needed, please add here. Preserved Machines A Number of Marshalls steam engines and Tractors have been preserved, and can be seen at the various Steam fairs, Vintage vehicle rallies and Agricultural shows throughout the year held around the country. Some examples are show on this page. The Pallot Steam Museum at Sion in Trinity Jersey UK has four original models of Marshall machinery there, one is a 1922 black Marshall Compound 12 Ton Steam Roadroller, another similar but smaller 1925 grey Marshall Compound 8 Ton Roller of which both are restored and in working order, a 1916 green Marshall Compound 10 ton Steam Engine that is complete and running and a 1928 brown Marshall 12 T Steam engine model that was found in the museumyard awaiting restoration work. All of them were heavily used in the Island for farmwork, roadbuilding and roadhaulage before and until the German Occupation of Jersey and even later. They were last used in the late 1950s and two are shown here. This museum also carries on heavy restoration, reconditioning and preservation of all kinds of motorvehicles and machinery by a team of blacksmiths, engineers and mechanics working there at the museum workshops and at their yard depot. All the Museum collection and the site has been owned by the Pallot family since it was opened. (please list preserved machines here, and Link them to an individual article or other sites with more details if possible). Please add any known machine details to the list. See also * Aveling Marshall - diesel roller manufacture * Field Marshall - Field Marshall tractor line article * Fowler for Crawler tractors and Steam engines * Marshall - main article on tractors * Marshall Gainsborough Loading Shovel - Military ''Medium-wheeled earth-moving tractor''built for MOD. * Track-Marshall - Crawler tractor range Other Steam Engine Manufacturers *Aveling Barford *Aveling & Porter *Burrell *Clayton and Shuttleworth *Fowler *Foster *Garrett *J&H McLaren & Co. *Ruston, Proctor and Company *Wallis & Steevens Reference * Old Glory Magazine * Vintage Spirit Magazine External links * Steam up Web site * Sewards History Former Marshall steam engine operators. * Steam Scenes Steam Rally photos (10,000 +) Category:Marshall, Sons & Co. Category:Companies based in Gainsborough, Lincolnshire Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Defunct companies of the United Kingdom Category:Merged companies Category:Portable engines Category:Steam machinery manufacturers Category:Steam engines Category:Steam tractors Category:Steam rollers Category:Tractor manufacturers of the United Kingdom